


collection of a plum tree

by lishu (bootlegphoenix)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem, updates once in blue moon lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegphoenix/pseuds/lishu
Summary: this is a collection of my poems, which i may not write often.it is more of an oriental-style kind of poem than western.
Kudos: 1





	1. flower in may

五月花 by 李树

I was a bloom of plum blossoms  
atop a dark, brittle branch,  
who knew no other life than  
to toil through the season of death  
and embrace the snow accumulating on my petals,  
like the cluster of stars in the night sky.

Yet you came,  
with your flowery eyes,  
your moony smile,  
your silken hair woven  
from the tears of immortals.

I craved to be  
a cup of plum wine,  
cradled in the warmth  
of your clement hand,  
to hear your melody of a laugh,  
to drink your sorrows of the night.

If only I could eternally gaze at  
your eyes, brush my fingers against  
the stars dusting your cheeks,  
then I would be euphoric,  
in death or in life.

If I were lost,  
your whispers would bring me back,  
and your melodic voice  
of osmanthus flowers  
and cherry blossom wine would remind me,  
I still had not heard the ending of your dream.

You were the mortal above immortals,  
and I was the wind  
who wanted to kiss your skirt,  
feel your tear-woven hair of silk  
as your melodies drift on clouds.

A flower in the mirror,  
moon in the water, you were  
to the me of yearning reveries.

I was a bloom of plum blossoms,  
and you made me a harbinger of spring.


	2. half-moon immortal

  
半月仙 by 李树

the moon worships to me,  
a gleaming sword in hand,  
a tinkle accompanying the wind,  
as the grass dances with my blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a dragon(character) on fr that is a poet, i wrote two poems to display in her bio. this is the first out of two.  
> ps; its half-moon immortal, not fat immortal.


	3. wind dancing

  
凤舞 by 李树

the moonlight drapes her skin,  
her silken hair of immortals' tears  
dancing to the drifts of wind  
which the world was unworthy of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 of the poems i wrote for my dragon(character) on fr. this one more or less has lines taken from "flower in may"(五月花), but they are not related.


	4. fox by the wheat plain

小麦平原的狐 by 李树

The wind billows  
through your fine fur,  
a translucent white  
that shimmers under the sun's smile.

Your figure stands alone  
among the prairie of wheat,  
where the birds would have flown  
and the sun would have shone.

The temple stands desecrated,  
but you are inviolable.  
Ashes fly in place of birds,  
but your fur is without a speck of dust.

Gold rims around your eyes,  
your feet dusted with an unwashable soot.  
Little fox from afar,  
what message do you hold?


	5. under heavenly skies

under heavenly skies by 李树

In the mighty immortals' realm of clouds,  
when the frozen lake begins to thaw,  
a thousand years' waiting has finally ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just dug out a really old(march2019) poem i made and made very little changes.  
> could be less bothered to tl the name into chinese.


End file.
